The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Pegasister Rangers
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Pegasister Rangers ''(or Harmony Unleashed Saga: Pony Shojo Sentai Harmony VI: The Live in Japan)'' is an American ensemble science fiction comedy-drama series produced by Hollowfox Digital Media, Lionsgate Television and Hasbro Studios for Netflix. The series is both based on characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls, as well as characters from Total Drama, Atomic Betty and others as part of the shared universe of the film series and the YouTube Poop: The Series television series and also inspired by Power Rangers and Super Sentai. It is a spin-off of Guardians of Equestria and a prequel of Cutie Doll Fighters II. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Amy Keating Rogers, Oren Uziel and Jayson Thiessen with Vanessa McCarthy and Uziel as showrunners and Montalvo as creative consultant with Koichi Sakamoto as supervisor. The series, consisted of 13 episodes, is the first of the Netflix shows from the Harmony Unleashed film series (next to Rondo of Humanity) and is released in Netflix in May 9, 2015 before Mother's Day. The series is rated TV-MA. The series has been renewed for a second season in August 2015 with the subtitle "Amendment of Bonds" and will have writing duo Carrie Lee Wilson and Emi Mochizuki will be showrunners alongside McCarthy and Uziel set for an October 20, 2017 release. About the Show After the success of the expanded 7-part/21-episode second season continuation on Hulu, Crunchyroll and Netflix, Hollowfox Entertainment considered to make a web television series following the future of streaming. Netflix and Hollowfox Entertainment considered to make a series set on the same universe as Guardians of Equestria and the film series codenamed "Pegasister Rangers" and "Humanity Squad" project, now later revealed as the former has an unchanged name with the Harmony Unleashed Saga headline and the latter renamed, as confirmed as Rondo of Humanity. On April 27, Amy Keating Rogers left the film series, Guardians of Equestria and Pegasister Rangers series with the latter series' duties as showrunner to focus on her new work at Disney Television Animation. However, two days later, Vanessa McCarthy (Father of the Pride, Rules of Engagement) is confirmed to replace her as a showrunner and story editor alonsgside Oren Uziel. Montalvo still remains as co-writer and creative consultant. As of Season 2, writing duo Carrie Evans and Emi Mochizuki will join McCarthy and Uziel as showrunners. The series will take place before the events of Guardians of Equestria Season 4 and the Harmony Jaeger/Cutie Doll Fighters crossover film. It will include the new elements resembling Starlight Glimmer and Moon Dancer. As of Season 2, Hollowfox Television's newly founded premium cable/streaming production company SammIvanna Television Studios will take part with HFDM. Later, after Gary Sanchez's involvement in the film series, the newly-formed female driven Gloria Sanchez Production label will produce Season 2 and possibly future Pegasister Rangers/Cutie Doll Fighters-related HU Saga installments. Story Premise: Season 1 Aaron (Aaron Montalvo) knew the toughest challenges the Pegasister Rangers are getting on both their lives and their ways, but a surprising appearance expanded the team with a voice actress (Tara Strong), two twin WWE Divas (Nicole & Brianna Garcia), an attractive and geeky cosplayer (Jessica Nigri), an undisputed MMA fighter (Ronda Rousey) and her sister (Andrea N. Montalvo). Story Premise: Season 2 The story continues after Cutie Doll Fighters II, as the Pegasister Rangers are doubting for their futures in their lives. However, Liza and Christina teams up with a Human Twilight, Trixie, Starlight, Rarity and Moon Dancer to help the rangers into their battles with other enemies, and themselves, as well as expanding the team that resembles new elements. Characters Pegasister Rangers *Raquel/Magic Red *???/Honesty Yellow *Jenny/Loyalty Blue *Alicia/Laughter Pink *Lily/Generosity White *???/Kindness Green *Marilyn/Redemption Crimson *???/Individuality Violet *???/ Power Ponies *Twilight Sparkle/Masked Matterhorn *Applejack/Mistress Marevelous *Rainbow Dash/Zapp *Pinkie Pie/Filli-Second *Rarity/Radiance *Fluttershy/Saddle Rager *Spike/Humdrum Guardian Rangers *Tara Strong/Taralicious Guardian Ranger *Brie Bella/Brie Mode Guardian Ranger *Nikki Bella/Fearless Guardian Ranger *Jessica Nigri/Nigri Please Guardian Ranger *Ronda Rousey/Blazing Guardian Ranger Female Power Rangers (Guest) *Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger *Shelby Watkins/Pink Dino Charge *Emma Goodall/Pink Megaforce-Super Megaforce Ranger *Gia Moran/Yellow Megaforce-Super Megaforce Ranger *Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe/Pink Samurai Ranger *Cassie Chan/Pink Space Ranger *Jen Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger *Lily Chilman/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Alyssa Enrilé/White Wild Force Ranger Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Herself/Taralicious Guardian Ranger *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Blythe Baxter, Herself (cameo) *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck - Spike, Coco Pommel *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Christina Maldonado - Christina *Raquel Villa - Raquel *Jennifer Hernandez - Jennifer *Alicia Morales - Alicia *Lilibeth Samaniego - Lily *Jessica Nigri - Herself *Brianna and Nicole Garcia - Bella Twins *Sarada Jaye Bevis - Paige *Ronda Rousey - Herself *Amy Jo Johnson - Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins/Pink Dino Charge *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall/Pink Megaforce-Super Megaforce Ranger *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran/Yellow Megaforce-Super Megaforce Ranger *Brittany Anne Pirtle - Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger *Erika Fong - Mia Watanabe/Pink Samurai Ranger *Patricia Ja Lee - Cassie Chan/Pink Space Ranger *Erin Cahill - Jen Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger *Jessica Rey - Alyssa Enrilé/White Wild Force Ranger *Anna Hutchinson - Lily Chilman/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger Staff *Original Concepts: Hasbro, Toei Company *Characters Created by: Lauren Faust, Meghan McCarthy, Saburo Yatsude *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Amy Keating Rogers, Jayson Thiessen & Oren Uziel *Story Editor: Oren Uziel & Amy Keating Rogers (Episodes 1-2), Oren Uziel & Vanessa McCarthy (S1 Episodes 3-13) *Executive Story Editor: Suzi Shimoyama *Supervising Producers: Vanessa McCarthy, Oren Uziel *Story & Pegasister Rangers Suit Concept Design: Aaron Montalvo *Executive Producers: Aaron Montalvo, Amy Keating Rogers, Jayson Thiessen, Oren Uziel, Vanessa McCarthy, Ted Sarandos, Akira Ishikawa, Takeyuki Suzuki, Ken Iyadomi, Stephen Davis, Stephen Stohn, Beth Stevenson, Carrie Evans, Emi Mochizuki *Stunt Coordinator: Jeff Masuda *Consulting Supervisor: Koichi Sakamoto *Creative Consultant: Aaron Montalvo *Producer: Chantal Hennessey, Linda Schulyer, Suzi Shimoyama *Supervising Director: Yuki Tanada (Season 1) See Also *Harmony Unleashed Cinematic & Television Universe **Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria **The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Rondo of Humanity **The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Canter Elite Avengers *Pegasister Rangers Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Live-action Series Category:Netflix Originals Category:TV Series Category:Main Series Category:Harmony Unleashed